1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improved fishing devices.
2. Description of the Background Art
Many underwater fishing devices, such as lures, jigs, sinkers and the like, contain lead to provide sufficient density for proper descent of the fishing device in water. Lead also is sometimes provided in fishing devices to provide sufficient weight so that it may be cast long distances by an angler, or to provide for efficient trolling behind a power-driven boat.
While the density, softness and other physical characteristics of lead have made it commercially successful, the toxicity of lead has raised environmental concerns since lead-containing fishing devices are frequently lost during use, which can result in poisoning of the environment and of the animals therein.
There remains a need in the art for completely lead-free fishing devices which perform similarly in use to corresponding fishing devices made with lead.